Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 + (2 - 7 \times 6) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = 8 + (2 - 42) \times 10 $ $ = 8 + (-40) \times 10 $ $ = 8 - 400 $ $ = -392 $